You Belong With Me
by DeathMetalAlchemist423
Summary: My first songfic, not very good but I hope its okay. This isn't bashing Rose or anything.. well.. okay it is.. EdxRose then EdxWinry I own nothing..


**Short little cuteness songfic. I own nothing.. sorry bout the typos! :D DEAL WITH THEM! I can't fix them without ruining the text. EdxRose then EdxWinry.. I have nothing against Rose.. honest! But I like Winry better. Be nice! I r sensitive. -sniffsniff- kinda crappy but I think its cute so I'm proud of it.. again don't bother pointing out the spelling mistakes because I know they're there kk? KK! THANK YOU AND PLEASE ENJOY!**

Winry sighed.. Edward was on the phone with his little girlfriend again.. "Rose" she was.. yeah.. Rose.. what was she moaning about now?

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset she's going on about something that you said she doesn't get your humor like I do.."_

Winry couldn't listen to Edwards desperate attempts to make up with his whiney girlfriend anymore so she headed upstairs to rest. Laying down on her bed.

Why did Edward date that fool? She didn't know anything about him ..

"_I'm in my room its a typical tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like she'll never know your story like I do.._ "

Well there was no denying Edwards girlfriend was prettier than her.. but did it really matter? She was so.. dependant.. why couldn't Edward see? Or maybe he did. Why couldn't that idiot see he belonged with HER.

"_she wears short skirts I wear T-shirts she's cheer captian and I'm on the bleackers dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and finally see that what you're looking for has been here the whole time"_

Why couldn't he wake up? Rose wasn't good for him.. it was obvious.. she was so.. well.. Winry had many nasty names made up for Rose out of spite and jealousy.. she has a right to be jealous.. she'd been friends with Edward since they were little.. she KNEW him.. truely.

"_if you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me?"_I

She waited.. she helped him all she could.. waiting for him to open his eyes.. the idiot..

She stared out her window .. was that Edward? He looked so worn down.. and upset.. it was probably his stupid girlfriend.. oh how she wanted to smack her.

She missed the old days.. when they would hang out together and Edward wouldn't just come for repairs..

"_Walking down the streets with you and your worn out jeans. I can't help but feel this is how it ought to be, laughing on a park bench and thinking to myself 'isn't this easy?'"_

She grimaced as she gazed down at Edward.. she really missed his smile.. he hadn't smiled in months.. she decided to go out and see what was up.

"_You've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in awhile since she brought you down, you say your find but I know better than that, whatchu doing with a girl like that?"_

Winry peeked through the door. Edward was sitting down on the grass by the tree they used to play on when they were little..

"Edward, are you okay?" Winry asked timidly.. sitting next to her childhood friend.

"_She wears highheels I wear sneakers she's cheer captian and I'm on the bleachers dreaming bout' the day you'll wake up and finally see what you've been looking for has been here the whole time."_

Edward sighed. "Its Rose. We broke up again."

Winry wanted to yell at Ed for being so oblivious.. but she decided maybe he needed some comforting..

"Edward.. you're my best friend.. we haven't talked in awhile.. I know she's been smothering you.. why are you with a girl like her?"

"_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me?"_

"I don't know.. its just... well.. its not like I have many options anyways.. " Edward mumbled quietly..

"_Standing by you waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know baby.. you belong with me. You belong with me."  
_

Winry pulled out her wrench, slamming it on Edwards skull.. she was on the verge of tears. "IDIOT!!  
She smacked him again" YOU BELONG WITH -ME- NOT HER! I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE EDWARD WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID!" she wiped her eyes.

"_Oh I rerember you driving to my house in the middle of the night I'm the one who knows when you're about to cry.."_

Edward smiled.. "Oh Winry.. I'm such an idiot." he sighed.

Winry sniffled. "I know, Ed.."

_"I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams think I know where you belong, think I know its with me."_

Silence for a moment. "Winry.. I'm sorry.." he held out his automail arm and gently touched her cheek.

"You've always been here Win.. I can't believe I couldn't see."

"_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you been here all along so why can't you see you belong with me? You belong with me."_

Edward laughed. "People call me a child prodigy.. how sad." he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Winry.."

"_Standing by you waiting at your back door all this time how could you not know baby, you belong with me. You belong with me."_

"Its okay Ed... really.. you figured it out .. I mean it took awhile and you got some help from me.. but you did it."

"_You belong with me.."_

Edward gripped her face with both hands and leaned forwards, kissing her on the lips.. sadly an excited Alphonse came cheering out of the bushes.. okay so it wasn't really romantic.. but it was where he wanted to be.

"_Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me.. you belong with me.."_


End file.
